You're Just What I Need
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Sakura attends a school only for people with magic and is somehow failing at everything! But she never loses her confidence and keeps trying over and over again and Li, Sakura's classmate,seems to be paying a lot of attention to her attitude--and her. S+S
1. Arrival

Me-- oh hi! how are you? i'm writing this fic cause there's a teacher strike going on where i  
  
come from and i got really bored since i can't see muh friends cause i'm sorta ill--anway--got a new  
  
idea for a fic and i hope u like it! It took me a while to get started because my stupid font wouldn't  
  
work for some reason--but now i got it fixed so don't worry about a thing! hehehe!  
  
A little legend for you:  
  
" "-- that is when a character is talking  
  
' '-- that is when the character is thinking  
  
You're Just What I need  
  
Chapter 1-- Arrival  
  
~*~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I am the Clow Mistress. What's a Clow Mistress? Like I said, I am the Clow Mistress and I control the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I was eleven years old when I converted the last Clow Card into Sakura Cards. I have no idea how I got into the Clow Card business, but I guess it was just destiny. Being the Clow Mistress has it's benifits: I have magic, I can control the Cards that do cool things, and I also have a gaurdian named Kero. Kero, my gaurdian, is the gaurdian beast of the Clow Book. He's cute when he's in his false form looking like a stuffed fairy toy but he looks like a wicked lion when he's in his true form. It was semi his fault for the release of the Clow Cards; his excuse was that he fell asleep. My family knows about the whole Clow Mistress deal. They were pretty freaked at first, but they got the hang of me floating around the house--from the float card--and bubbles being all over the place--from the bubble card of course and  
all the other magical stuff that happens.  
  
"What else do I need--I need a toothbrush--towel--Kero HELP!" I shouted. A few days ago, I learned that I had to attend a school--not just any school--a school for only people with magic. It was Kero who told me. I never even knew there was magic when I was ten years old(the age where the Clow Card stuff happened), let alone a school for magic people! But the good thing was--is that it was only for five years. Five years--five years sounded a lot. I also learned that it was sort of like a boarding school where the students and teachers lived in the school with their own rooms and stuff. Every time Kero told me about it, I always pictured in my mind a school much like the school from that movie Harry Potter--man, I loved that movie. But of course, I don't think there will be any witches or wizards or anything like that.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"You'll need your Sakura book." Kero answered getting the Sakura book out of the drawer from Sakura's desk. A luggage bag was on top of Sakura's bed, already half filled with Sakura's belongings.  
  
"Why do I need it?" Sakura asked. Kero dropped the book into the luggage bag and stood on top of the bed telling Sakura.  
  
"The reason why you need to being it, is because each individual at the school will have to have his or her's own special magical ability with them. Some have magical books, some can heal people, some can casts really powerful spells, some come from a long line of magical families." He said. "And you, your special ability is being the Clow Mistress, which allows you the ability to control the Clow Cards."  
  
"Oh. Well I still don't know why I have to go." Sakura said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Well, you just only have to be there for five years. Plus I'll be with you. I'm part of your magical ability and I learned that Clow Reed and a lot of other famous people have attended it too."  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura said. "How did they do on their marks?"  
  
Kero had a blank look on his face. Sakura placed a framed picture of her family into the side pocket and zipped it up.  
  
"So, how did they do on their marks?" Sakura asked again. Kero scratched his head.  
  
"I really don't know!" He said. Sakura sweatdropped and placed her luggage near the door so she won't forget the next morning. According to Kero, the school was all the way up in the heavens somewhere and the only way to get there is to meet at a magical area from where you lived so that a special attendent from the school would transport you to the school. In Tomoeda, where Sakura lived, the magical area was Penguin Park.  
  
"Good night Kero." Sakura said climbing into her bed. Kero turned off the lights and then flew into his drawer.  
  
"Good night Sakura. Don't forget to wake up at five am tomorrow." Kero said. Sakura gave a small hmm and drifted off into her dreams.  
  
A few hours later, which seemed like only a second to Kero and Sakura, Sakura's alarm clock rang and shook on her nightstand. Sakura sleepily moved her arm to the alarm clock to shut it off.  
  
'Where's the button?' She thought. She had never woken up so early in her life. She rubbed her fingers around the clock to find the button to turn it off.  
  
'Stupid clock. I need to get a new one.' She thought to herself. Then suddenly, it turned off by itself. She sighed with relief as got out of her bed to get ready for her school. Kero started to stir. He lazily raised his head from his drawer and fell backwards into his drawer to get a bit more sleep. Sakura was already in the washroom brushing her teeth with her eyes drooping. She looked into the mirror and saw a reflection of herself. She bent her head down to spit out the foam, and raised her head up again at the mirror and what was looking back at her wasn't her reflection but the most scarriest ghost looking straight back at her with a bloody knife in its hand. She jumped and looked again. The ghost was gone. Was it her imagination?  
  
"Holy crap!" She said with her hand against her heart. Her heart was now jumping in her chest with fear that the ghost might return. She turned off the faucet and returned to her room to get changed. Kero poked his head in.  
  
"Ohiyo." Sakura said to Kero. "I just saw the most scarriest ghost looking straight back at me with a bloody knife in its hand." She said.  
  
"Oh really. Maybe it was just your imagination." Kero said. Sakura went to her closet to get her clothes out. She got out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants since the mornings in Tomoeda were usually very brisk and cold. Had she really imagined that ghost? She put her clothes on and brushed her hair with her little pink brush. She turned around and saw her brother, Touya at the door getting her luggage.  
  
"Ohiyo, oni-chan." She said. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan." He said. "Just getting your luggage. A kaijuii like yourself is more worried about itself so it will forget to get its own luggage." He said and closed the door just as Sakura threw her pillow at him. She clenched her fist with anger. In her mind, she pictured herself growing into a very big and tall Sakura with her brother being a tiny imp, then stepping on him.  
  
"One of these days, I'll be as tall as the electric pole, and then I'll definately---" She clenched her fist again."Squish him!" She said and laughed with amusement. Kero flew over to see what was so funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. Sakura stopped laughing.  
  
"Nothing. Touya is so mean. Anyway--time to go isn't it?" She said and ran out the door.  
  
"Yup!" Kero shouted and flew out of Sakura's room.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was the first one to get to Penguin Park. Touya was ahead of her, carrying the luggage bag. He stopped and looked his watch.  
  
"Time to go. Bye Sakura-chan." He said giving Sakura a hug and leaving. Sakura waved goodbye as she watched her brother leave.  
  
"Bye oni-chan!" She shouted. Touya stopped and turned around.  
  
"Bye kaijuii!" He shouted back. Sakura clenched her fist again and sighed. Since no one was there, she sat on the swings at the playground while waiting for the people to come. Out of curiosity she asked Kero more questions about the school.  
  
"Hey Kero, how long has the school existed?" She asked. Kero crossed his arms as he thought about it.  
  
"Hmm--around--six hundred years, perhaps?" He said.  
  
"Cool. Are there any other schools like it?"  
  
"Nope!" Kero answered shaking his head. His arms were still crossed. Twenty minutes passed and still no sign of anybody arriving for the trip to the school.  
  
"Kero, what time are we supposed to meet for the trip?" Sakura asked. Now, forty minutes has passed and still no one has arrived.  
  
"Uh--what time is it now?" He asked. Sakura looked at her watch.  
  
"It's six thirty." She said. Kero sweatdropped.  
  
"SIX THIRTY?" He shouted. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT EIGHT O CLOCK SHARP!" He shouted. Sakura fell off the swing.  
  
"You mean I woke up two hours early just to sit around in the park this early in the morning like a crazy person with a flying stuffed animal around me?" She shouted back. Kero shrugged his shoulders and sweatdropped while Sakura clenched her fist with her blood boiling with anger.  
  
"Ugh--." She groaned. Then she saw a person, a girl, coming to the park, also with a luggage. She had straight, black hair and wavy hair at the ends and dark purple eyes. She wore a long black coat and a pink and blue headband on her head. She stood beside the King Penguin slide and sat down on the bench near it. The girl got out from her luggage, a video camera and started taping her surroundings. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the girl was also going to the magic school too. She walked away from the swings and head up to the girl. She tapped the girl on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Hi." Sakura said. "Are you also going to the uh--what's the school's name Kero?" She said to Kero.  
  
"Silver Tristar!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Are you also going to the Silver Tristar?" Sakura asked. She felt stupid but she wanted to know whether the girl was going or not. Over the past few hours of waiting, Sakura got bored of only talking to Kero and hoped that someone would come so she can socialize with them. The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am. What's your name?" The girl asked. Sakura felt relieved that someone was going to be with her at the school.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered. "What's yours?" She asked back.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I've known I had magic in my blood all my life."Tomoyo answered. "But I only found out that I had to go to Silver Tristar a few days ago. It's just that I lived here in the non-magic world for all my life." Sakura sat down on the bench beside Tomoyo so they could talk more.  
  
"Really? I think I know you from somewhere--hmm--do you go to Tomoeda Academy?" Sakura asked. Tomoeda Academy was the school Sakura went to when she considered herself as ordinary and normal.  
  
"No, I went to another school. A private school." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura said. "Do you know anyone else who has magic and is going to Tristar?" She asked. Tomoyo put her finger up to her cheek and thought for a minute.  
  
"No I don't. Sorry." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's okay." Sakura answered. Minutes later, more and more people started arriving as the sun rose over the horizon. Most of them were kids whose ages ranged from 10-16. Some came with parents, who waited along side with them, and some came on their owns;struggling to carry their luggages. Kero was sleeping on Sakura's lap since waiting for two hours bored him so much. Eight o clock was nearing and all the people in Penguin Park waited silently for someone to appear to bring them to Tristar. The area was so silent, the ticking of the watches on each person's watch could be heard perfectly;except for those who had digital watches.  
  
One second---  
  
Ten seconds---  
  
One minute---  
  
Finally, a portal appeared and everybody, including Sakura and Tomoyo circled around it. A man wearing a blue and black uniform with wings on his back came out from the portal and stood before them with a parchment that magicaly appeared in front of him. He unrolled the parchment and read aloud what was in it.  
  
"Students of Silver Tristar, all new and returning, please come forth." He said. All the students walked up to him with their luggages.  
  
"We will now begin the process of bringing you there. I will call a student forth, alphabetically, and take a few seconds to say goodbye and to get your luggage ready, stand at 10 feet away from the portal, run and jump into it." The man shouted. The students had looks of nervousness and confusment on their faces.  
  
"First we will start with the returning students." The man shouted. He shouted a name off the parchment. A boy around the age of fifteen of sixteen stood from the crowd. A white line was marked on the ground ten feet away from the portal. The boy threw his luggage into the portal first before standing on the line. The boy got himself ready, and then started to run very fast and dived into the portal. Blue sparks and swirls flew out of the portal and disappeared. It came back seconds later. All the returning students were called and the man started to shout out the names of the new students. He started at the top and worked his way to the bottom.  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo." He shouted. Tomoyo gave Sakura a goodbye wave and dropped her luggage into the portal. She stood on the white line, and then ran into the portal, also doing a dive.  
  
"Kero! Wake up!" Sakura said patting Kero on the cheek. "It's time to go!" Sakura whispered so it's not to disturb the concentration of the students running into the portal. Kero moved but didn't wake up. Sakura smiled and placed him into her pocket.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura." The man shouted. Sakura stepped up, threw her bag into the portal. Just as she was walking to the line, the man stopped her.  
  
"You have a gaurdian." He said. "Please tell it to go through this portal." The man pointed before the portal and another portal appeared, except it was smaller than the one Sakura was going to go through. Sakura got Kero out of her pocket and dropped him into it. The portal closed and Sakura headed to the white line. She got herself ready, took a big breath as she felt her heart beat.  
  
'1---' She counted. '2---3!' She started to run. She could see, in the side of her eye, the people around her watching as she dived into the portal. Sakura could feel her clothes move as the time and space continuem go by her. She could've sworn she saw Saturn and Pluto as she passed a bright star. The walls, wait--there were no walls. All there was, was a bright baby blue surrounding her like a tunnel when she saw a bright light at the end. She closed her eyes and she fell from the portal and on a stone floor flat on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Kero and Tomoyo standing in front of her, along with hundreds of other students.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she helped Sakura get on her feet. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was wearing different clothes. By the looks of it, Tomoyo had had received her uniform. A short and stout woman came up to Sakura with blue clothing in her hands. Sakura took the blue clothing out of the woman's arms and unravelled it.  
  
A few more students started coming through the portal. After a few minutes, all the students arrived and the portal closed. A teacher wearing all black clothes, stood up in front of them.  
  
"New students will be assigned to their doritories. While the returning students head to their previously assigned doritories." The teacher announced. The studentes shuffled off into different directions leaving only the new students in the room.  
  
"I am Professor Kawashima. You are here, to improve your magic, to sharpen them up and to use them to your advantage. First you will be placed with a room mate, and homeroom." She said. A parchment appeared in front of her. Kawashima unfolded it and read what was on it.  
  
"First pairing, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo." She shouted. Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other a high five and laughed with happiness.  
  
"Next pairing, Sushi Jenny and Warren Katrina!" She kept shouting out the names until the list was over and all of the students headed off into their dormitories.  
  
---End of chapter 1---  
  
Me--End of Chapter 1! I'm not used to writing that much! It's taken me a DAY to write that! It took me so long cause I was talking on the phone, making dinner, and uh--talking on msn..hehehe! Anyway--please review! No flames if some of u think this is sort of like Harry Potter---i''ve read Harry Potter but plz don't write anything about it... 


	2. Mysterious Fortune

Me--Ugh! this is my second time trying to write this chapter! My computer froze while writing it the first time and i lost everything! EEEE!! Well I didn't write that much in the beginning so i guess that's alright--anyway--i hope u liked the first chapter cause i think this chapter is going to be better!

You're just What I need

Chapter 2

~*~  
"C'mon Sakura! You can't hide behind your blanket all day long! Let's see that uniform!" Tomoyo was sitting on her bed and Sakura was hiding behind her blanket.  
"It looks bad on me!" Sakura shouted from behind her blanket. It was half way through the day and all the students were ordered to their rooms to change into their uniforms and to unpack. Sakura sheepishly put down the blanket which revealed her wearing a short, ruffled plaid blue skirt and a short sleeved blue blouse over a white tank top. On the middle of the tank top was the Silver Tristar symbol, which was three shooting stars conected with a single dark blue ribbon. Tomoyo clapped her hands as Sakura spun around.  
"That looks so kawaii on you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squeeled. "But.." She said. Sakura stopped spinning. Kero flew over and examined the uniform for himself.  
"Looks cool." He said.  
"What do you mean by but, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
"Well," Tomoyo had her finger up to her chin. "I just think it could look much better on you if the skirt had a little more ruffles, and the blouse was long sleeved and the colors were difference." Tomoyo said. Sakura sweatdropped. One main thing Sakura had learned about Tomoyo during those last few hours, was that Tomoyo had the biggest sense of fashion than anybody she had ever known. During the time when they were waiting for the rest of the students to come through the portal, Tomoyo had commented once or twice how she had seen one girl's skirt before at the mall in England, or how she owns the blouse one of the returning students was wearing and etc.  
"Well, I think it's okay." Sakura said spinning around once more. "You look pretty nice in yours too, Tomoyo-chan!" She commented. Tomoyo stood up from her bed and looked at her uniform, which was the same as Sakura's.  
"It's okay. But I think it looks nicer on you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed.  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." She said. "I think we need to start unpacking!" She exclaimed. Sakura reached for her luggage and slammed it on her bed. All her belongings spilled out once she opened the lid.  
"Hoe!" She said and started picking up all her clothes. Tomoyo turned from her bed and stared at Sakura.  
"Hoe?" said Tomoyo.  
"Um--" Sakura said with a tube of toothpaste leaking out in her hand. "It's sort of my word! Sorry if you think I'm weird!" Sakura said getting back to her belongings.  
"I don't think it's weird. I think it's sort of cute that you say that." Tomoyo said. Sakura was now cleaning the floor, which was carpet, with a tissue because her bottle of gel leaked. Then she went to her trunk, got out her book and took out the bubble card. She got out her pendent, which was around her neck, and said the magical words.

"Oh key that hides the power of the stars, by convenant reveal thy true self to me." She said. The key started to glow. Tomoyo awed as Sakura continued with her words. "This Sakura commands. RELEASE!" And with that, the key spun and turned into the star wand. Sakura took out the bubble card and soon enough, the card turned into bubbles as Sakura told it to clean up the mess the toothpaste and the gel made. The bubbles reverted back into it's card form and Sakura filled with joy.

"Oh my gosh! You're--you're--" Tomoyo stuttered.

"Huh?" Sakura was totally confused.

"You're the Clow Mistress. You're known through out the world because you now control the Clow Cards which used to belong to the most famous magician in the world; Clow Reed!" Tomoyo said holding Sakura's hands in hers. Sakura sweatdropped. The room was silent.

"Uh--Ok? So does that mean I'm famous?" Trying to break the eerie silence. Tomoyo suddenly became starry eyed.

"Famous? You're more than that! Oh my god! I'm friends with the Clow Mistress!" Tomoyo was still starry eyed.

"Uh--okay, Tomoyo-chan. You can let go of my hands now!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo released Sakura's hands from her grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just really happy that I got to meet the Clow Mistress--CLOSE UP!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

~Sakura's POV~

Holy crap! Am I really that famous? I never even knew I was famous! I guess there's another benifit to being to being the Clow Mistress. But why does she keep thinking I'm so kawaii? But I like her sense of fashion. It's cool. But I hate this uniform! They absolutely have no sense of fashion whatesoever. They should tab the shirts blouses or something...

~Normal POV~

"Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura had a sad face on her.  
"I'm okay. Say, what's your special ability?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed a few hoho's and went to her bag, taking a deck of what Sakura saw, were Tarot Cards.  
"I can predict the future with these cards. Haven't been doing any predicting lately, so I'm a bit rusty." Tomoyo said laying out her cards on the floor.  
"You want me to tell you your future?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "You don't have to say I'm fake cause this is the real stuff. I'm not those phoney fortune tellers who say they can predict anything." She said and sat crossed legged on the floor. Sakura sat down too in front of her.  
"Sure." She answered. Tomoyo shuffled the cards, placed them on them on the side facing down and took a card from the top of the deck. It was revealed to be the love card.  
"Love?" Sakura siad surprisingly. Kero flew over and floated beside Sakura.  
"Love?" He said. Tomoyo smiled and took another card and revealed it to being the judgement.  
"Hmm..never seen that before." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up from the cards.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"I mean, I have never seen that combination before. Of all the people I've done these cards on, I have never seen this combination before. But I think I heard this gypsie woman telling me that if a person receives love and judgement; together, they'll have a hard life ahead of them."(A/N: I dunno about Tarrot cards so I dunno if it's actually true.)  
"Uh..." Sakura was totally numbed with confusion.  
"Let's try the last card. There's one more card left." Tomoyo pulled another card from the top of the deck. Sakura gasped at the sight of it; the death card.  
"NANI?" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo smiled as she placed the card beside the judgement.  
"Calm down." She said. "The death card doesn't actually mean you're going to die. It means something bad is going to happen to you, say--you fail a test or something like that." Tomoyo said as she put the cards away.  
"I'm freaked now!" Kero shouted. "I don't want my mistress to die!" He bawled and burst into tears.  
"Uh--Kero-chan, don't cry." Tomoyo said reaching for her bag. "Would you like some pudding?" Tomoyo got out a packet of pudding.  
"YEEEEES!"  
"NOOOO!" Sakura shouted grabbing the pudding out of Tomoyo's hand.  
"Why?" Tomoyo said quizitavely. Sakura leaned close to Tomoyo's ear.  
"He can get crazy. I've had to cut him off of it for a few months now cause I was afraid he's gonna get fat! So dont' give him any pudding or any sweets at all!" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo nodded her head and took the pudding out of Sakura's hand, and placed it back into her bag.  
"You're mean, Sakura!" Kero shouted. "Why doesn't anybody give me any sweets anymore?" He cried. Sakura rolled her eyes. A bell rang outside from the room. Sakura and Tomoyo got off the floor to see what it was about.  
"LUNCH." A tiny fairy was flying around the corridors holding a trumpet-like flower shouting that it was lunch time. Sakura closed the door as she heard the sounds of her stomach grumbling. Tomoyo giggled.  
"You wanna go for lunch and unpack later?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura nodded her head vigerously.  
"Yeah. Race ya!" Sakura shouted and ran out the door before Tomoyo could stop her. Sakura ran and ran and looked back to see if Tomoyo was behind her.  
'Where's Tomoyo?' She thought and suddenly crashed into someone.  
"Gomen nasai! Oh no!" Sakura shouted. She had apparently crashed into a teacher.  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and--"  
"No need to explain." The teacher said. Sakura had a confused look on her face. The teacher was a male, with a stern look on his face.  
"Wha?" She said quickly. The teacher got up and brushed the dirt off his clothing.  
"All the students know very well that running is not allowed in the school--except for when you have physical education. But other than that, there is no running!" He shouted.  
"Gomen nasai!" Sakura said. Tomoyo came--speed walking--to Sakura.  
"Sakura are you alright?" She said getting Sakura up to her feet.  
"Yeah, but my butt hurts badly right now!" She said getting up with Tomoyo supporting her.  
"I'm sorry, Professor!" Tomoyo said. "Let's go, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear and then she and Sakura left.  
"He was scary! I think he wanted to grill my ass because I was running." Sakura said wiping the sweat off her forehead.  
"I tried to stop you, but you were too fast." Tomoyo said. "Anyway, let's go have lunch."  
"Oh wait! I forgot all about Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"That's okay." Tomoyo shouted. "I have him right here with me!" Tomoyo had a purse around her neck and from it, out came Kero;gasping for air.  
"You forgot about me, Sakura!" Kero shouted.  
"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by sneaking you some pudding. I don't think our gaurdians are allowed to eat at the dinner table." Sakura said. Kero frowned and flew out of the purse.  
"You better!" He said and flew back to the dormitories. Just as he left, Sakura and Tomoyo could hear Sakura's stomach grumbling. Tomoyo smiled and laughed.  
"Now can we go eat?" Sakura said.  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said. They started to walk but something caught Sakura's eye. Around Tomoyo's neck, was a crystal hung on a string.  
"What's that?" Sakura pointed at the crystal.  
"Oh this?" Tomoyo said holding the crystal in her hand. "It's my special pendent. Well it's a magical crystal." The crystal was purple, bright purple with light coming out of it.  
"What's it for?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo tucked the pendent inside of her shirt and smiled. "Can't tell you. It's a secret."  
"Aww..." Sakura pouted. "Well, let's go have some lunch!"

--end of chapter 2--

Now that chapter took me a week to write! This is a really hard fic to write!


End file.
